Cap's Chronicles
by Nate Z
Summary: The adventures of a young trainer by the name of Cap and his lovable Sandshrew, and their friends. (For those who read "I Hate Pokeballs" this is where it all begins.)
1. The Saga Begins

            There I sat. Waiting in the living room of Professor Oak's house. My Sandshrew put its hand on my shoulder. I nervously patted it on the head. We had finally decided to apply for a Pokémon license. We were tired of worrying  about being arrested for not having one. Now we were waiting for Professor Oak to come out of his lab and interview us.

            By the way, my name's Cap. This is the first chapter in my Pokémon Chronicles. I call it:

**_The Saga Begins_**

(cliche I know, but I couldn't think of anything else)

            The door to the lab opened and Professor Oak walked out. He had a cup of hot tea in one hand. He sat down in the couch across from the boy and the Sandshrew. "Let's see here," the Professor said, "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

            "Cap," the boy answered.

            "Nice to meet you, Cap," Professor Oak said.

            "Likewise," Cap said, a slight tremor in his voice.

            "Relax, Cap," the Professor said. "I won't bite."

            "I will,"said Cap's Sandshrew, in a variation of its own name. Cap gave it a small slap to the back of the head.

            Professor Oak looked at them oddly for a second and shook his head like he was trying to wake up. He took a sip of his tea. "You're here to apply for a Pokémon license?"

            "Yeah," Cap said. "I've been kinda battling without one."

            "I'm afraid that's against the law," Professor Oak said. "Why did you wait until now to sign up to be a trainer?"

            "Because I never wanted to be one," Cap answered. "It's just whenever people see me with Sandshrew, they assume I'm a trainer and challenge me. I'd turn them down, but you're not allowed to do that. It's 'rude.' "

            "Why can't you battle with Sandshrew?" Professor Oak asked.

            Sandshrew was about to say something, but Cap quickly held its mouth shut. "I've had Sandshrew since I was three," Cap replied, "but as a pet. It must be at level zero. It always loses."

            Professor Oak raised an eyebrow. "Cap?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Can you understand Sandshrew?"

            "Of course. Can't you?"

            Professor Oak blinked. "No, I can't."

            "Oh, sorry," Cap said. "I've had Sandshrew for such a long time that I understand it perfectly. I don't even hear it say its name. I guess I tend to forget it doesn't speak English."

            Sandshrew finally managed to break free of Cap's grip. "While you sleep," it muttered.

            "What did it say?" Professor Oak asked.

            "It just threatened to kill me," Cap replied calmly. "So, can I have a license?"

            Just then, a Krabby walked into the room sideways, carrying a ringing phone. "Kii! Kiiii!" it said.

            "Thank you Krabby," Professor Oak said. "Excuse me a minute, Cap." He took the phone and put it on the table. Then he answered it. The image of a boy and a Pikachu appeared on the screen. The boy had black hair and an Official Pokémon Expo hat on his head.

            "Hey, Professor!" the kid said.

            "Pika!" said the little Pikachu.

            "Hello, Ash!" Professor Oak replied. "And hello Pikachu!"

            "Guess what!" Ash said. "I won my eighth badge!" Ash opened his coat and showed Professor Oak the eight badges clipped to it.

            "Congratulations, Ash!"

            The Krabby climbed in front of the phone's screen and made some happy sounds.

            "Hey, Krabby! Guess what else. We're on our way home! We should be there..." Ash drifted off when he noticed Cap and Sandshrew. "Hey! It's you!"

            "You've met Cap?" Professor Oak asked.

            "Yeah! His Sandshrew beat my Pidgeotto!"

            "Yeah," Sandshrew said. "And I'll do it again! You wanna piece of me?" Sandshrew started to head for the phone, but Cap held it back.

            "Cut that out!" Cap said. Sandshrew muttered something under its breath and sat down.

            Professor Oak looked at Cap and said "I thought you said Sandshrew always lost."

            "It won that one battle," Cap said. "And now it's gotta a big head."

            "Can't you humans take a joke?" Sandshrew asked.

            "Listen Ash," Professor Oak said, "I have to go. I'll see you when you get back to Pallet. Congratulations again."

            "Ok," Ash said. "Bye Professor! Bye Krabby!" With that, the screen went blank. Krabby got off the table and took the phone with it when it left the room.

            "Can I have a license?" Cap repeated once Krabby was gone.

            Professor scratched his head and took another sip of his tea. Finally he said "I don't see why not. We can do that now if you want."

            "That's what I'm here for," Cap replied.

            "Alright," Professor Oak said. "I'll be right back." With that, he got up and left the room. He came back five minutes later with a pen and some forms. He sat back down and started to fill out the forms. "What's your last name, Cap?"

            "I don't think I have one."

            Professor Oak looked up at Cap for a second, then continued to fill out the forms. "How old are you?"

            "12."

            "When's your birthday?"

            "Today."

            "Happy birthday. What are your parents' names?"

            "I'm an orphan."

            "Where do you live?"

            "I'm a drifter."

            "Favorite Pokémon?"

            "Sandshrew!" Sandshrew exclaimed before Cap could say anything. That's exactly what everyone heard.

            Cap laughed. "What it said," Cap said when he was done laughing.

            Professor Oak chuckled. "Do you have any other career plans?"

            Cap thought for a minute. "Well," he said finally, "I always wanted to be a Pokémon breeder. Just like....Grandad." Cap took a deep breath.

            "Cap?" Professor Oak said. "Is something wrong?"

            "Pretty much my whole life," Cap muttered in reply. He wiped a tear from his eye, hoping Professor Oak didn't see it.

            He did. "Do you want to talk about it?" the professor asked kindly.

            "Sure," Cap said. "I guess I gotta talk to someone eventually. Just wait a minute." He pulled out a pokéball. Sandshrew got into the pokéball. Cap shrunk the pokéball and put it under the chair cushion. "It doesn't like to remember it any more than I do." He then took a deep breath and told his story:

            I never knew either of my parents. I was raised by my grandfather. He told me that Mom was always sick and she died when I was only a few months old. He never once mentioned Dad. Grandad himself was a great man. He was a Pokémon breeder, so taking care of me and all the creatures on the farm couldn't have been easy. But he did his best. I think he did a pretty good job.

            When I was three, Grandad gave me Sandshrew, the pick of its liter, he said. He'd always tell me the story of how I rolled the pokéball around like a regular ball because I didn't know what it was. After a hour, Sandshrew popped out of the ball, holding its head and walking around dizzily. It scared me half to death. We refused to go near each other for weeks. Grandad had to lock us in my room to get us to finally get within ten feet of each other. When he checked on us, we were both sleeping in the corner, Sandshrew curled up on my back like a cat.

            Life was good. Grandad always made enough money. We never had any problems with the law or anything like that. Things couldn't be more perfect. Until my eleventh birthday.

            I got off the bus from school and let Sandshrew out of its pokéball. We ran home as fast as we could. I couldn't wait to get home and open my present. Grandad promised me something really special. When we got to the farm, we were shocked. It was...it was destroyed. The barns and the house were in ashes. All the Pokémon were either gone, dead or dying.

            I ran into the house calling Grandad, tears running down from my eyes. I found him on the kitchen floor in a pool of blood. I ran over to him and kneeled at his side. I kept saying that it was going to be okay. That I'd get help. Sandshrew was crying the same things.

            Grandad just looked at me. He managed to reach the package that was on the floor a few inches from him. He weakly handed it to me a gestured for me to open it. It was the jeans jacket I'm wearing now. I saw it in town a few days before. I wanted it so bad, but Grandad told me we couldn't afford it. I started to cry. Grandad looked at me and said "Happy birthday, son." Then he closed his eyes and died. Right in front of me. I just laid down on top of him and cried. I fell asleep like that.

            When I woke up the next morning, I noticed the symbol that was burned into what was     left of the wall. It was a dragon in flight. I stared at it for a few minutes. Then I took my present and put it on. I shook Sandshrew awake and gestured him to follow me. I took whatever supplies I could find and we left. We've been drifting ever since.

            Cap sighed as he finished. "And it's my birthday, so it really hurts today," he muttered sadly. He wiped tears from his eyes. "Thanks for listening."

            Professor Oak wiped away his own tears. "That's the saddest story I've ever heard," he said. He then picked up the forms and got up. "Follow me, and I'll get you your license," he said, trying to change the subject.. Cap got out of the chair, dug out the pokéball and let Sandshrew out. They followed professor into the main lab. Professor Oak was typing something into his computer. He took something out of it of one of the drives. "Here you are," he said. "Your pokédex and pokéballs." He handed Cap six red and white balls the size of marbles and a small, red, hand-held computer. "That pokédex is the most updated one yet. It even has an entry on that creature that was on the  rampage a few months ago."

            Cap took the items. He but the pokédex in a pocket on the inside of his jacket. He put the empty pokéballs in a pocket on the outside. "Thanks," he said. "So, I'm all set?"

            "Yes," Professor Oak replied. "The pokédex also acts as your license. Would you like one of the three starter Pokémon?"

            "No thanks," Cap replied. "Charmander would be impossible for a beginner like me to handle. Squirtle may also be hard to control and Sandshrew is hydrophobic. Bulbasaur, well, I guess there's nothing wrong with Bulbasaur, but still, no thanks."

            "Where'd you hear all that?"Professor Oak asked.

            "Grandad was a breeder, so I learned quite a bit about Pokémon. Go ahead. Ask me a question."

            "Alright," Professor Oak said. He scratched his head. "What's the fastest land Pokémon?"

            "Rapidash."

            "What are the three Eevee evolutions?"

            "Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon. There's also rumors of a Leafeon and Eeveeon."

            "Right," Professor Oak said. "And those rumors may be true. We just haven't found an Eevee to test the stones on."

            "Cool," Cap said. "Well good luck and thanks for everything. I'll call you sometime to let you know how me and Sandshrew are doing. Bye!" Cap started to leave.

            "Cap, wait," Professor Oak said. "Do you have money for supplies?"

            "Well, no, but..."

            "Here," Professor Oak said he handed Cap a roll of money. "Take this. Buy some supplies. There should be enough to last you a while. If you spend it wisely. Consider it a birthday present."

            "Thanks," Cap said, putting the money into his jeans pocket. He went into the living room with Sandshrew at his side. He was about to leave the house, when the Professor Oak called him again.

            "Is this yours?" the good doctor asked, holding up an old notebook.

            "Oh, hell yeah!" Cap said he ran over and took the notebook. "Can't believe I almost forgot this!"

            "What's in it? If you don't mind me asking."

            "I like to write sometimes. Stories and poems and stuff. Drifting can be pretty boring, so I managed to hunt down enough change to buy a notebook and a pen. That way I could write down all the ideas running lose in my head. I think they're pretty good, but no one else has ever read them." He looked at Professor Oak and smiled. "Could you take a look?"

            "Of course," he said. He took the notebook, sat down in the chair and started to read. Cap watched him like a hawk. After Professor Oak finished the first story, he looked up at Cap. "I don't have time to read the whole thing, but the first one is very nice."

            "Thanks a lot," Cap said, a huge grin on his face. He took the notebook back from Professor Oak.

            "You know, Cap," Professor Oak said. "There are a lot of books out there about the journeys of Pokémon trainers, but I don't think any of them are autobiographies. You should consider writing a book about your adventures as a trainer."

            "You think I'm good enough?"

            "Yes, but I don't know what the publishers will think. You should at least try."

            "I will. Thanks a lot Professor." Cap signaled to Sandshrew and finally made it out the door.

            Cap ran into the store excitedly. Sandshrew rushed to keep up. "What's with you?" it called after him.

            "We got money!" Cap exclaimed. "We can actually buy stuff!" He grabbed a basket and started to put supplies and items in it.

            "Oh, yeah," Sandshrew said. It then started to dart around the store, putting very expensive items in the basket.

            Cap grabbed Sandshrew by the neck as it darted by. "We have money," he said flatly, "but we're not millionaires."

            "Party-pooper," Sandshrew muttered. Cap dropped it.

            When they we're done shopping, Cap brought all the items to the register. Among them were potions, Pokémon and human food, Pokémon treats, a map, a compass, a backpack, a composition notebook and a fancy pen. The clerk, a young woman in her early twenties with short black hair, rung up the price. "Anything else?"

            "No thank...." Cap started to say, but drifted off when he saw it. It was in a display behind the clerk. It was a hat. An orange baseball hat. On the front of it was a pokéball with a Pokémon Expo symbol on top of the ball. "I'll take that hat," he said.

            "Here you are," the clerk said, handing Cap the hat. She told him the price and Cap gave her the roll of money from Professor Oak. She handed him about half of it back plus lots of coins and smaller bills in change.

            Cap put the hat on. "How do I look?" he asked Sandshrew.

            "Like you're trying to imitate that Ash kid," it replied.

            "Aw, who asked you?"

            "You did!"

            "Oh, yeah?" Cap pulled out Sandshrew's pokéball. "Sandshrew, return!" he said.

            "Uh-oh," Sandshrew said. It tried to run, but the red beam fired and pulled it into the pokéball. The pokéball shook a few times in protest, but soon became still. Cap smiled smugly and clasped the pokéball to his belt.

            "I think you look fine," the clerk said.

            "Thanks..." Cap said as he looked at her name tag, "...Janet. Thank you, Janet."

            "You're welcome. Have a nice day."

            Cap waved as he went outside. When he was outside, he opened the pokéball and let Sandshrew out. Sandshrew emerged, scowling at Cap. "I hate you," it said.

            "Yeah, well," Cap said, "visualize the eyeball."

            "Visualize my claws in your throat," Sandshrew retorted. They then laughed. Cap put all his newly purchased items into his newly purchased backpack and put it on. He and Sandshrew then started in the direction of Viridian City.

            Soon, they entered Viridian Forest. They came upon a small bird sleeping on a tree stump. It was white with a yellow beak. It was about the size of a Pidgey. "What is it?" Cap asked Sandshrew.

            The ground mouse shrugged. "Why don't you use that pokédex thing?" it suggested.

            "Oh, yeah," Cap said. He took out the pokédex and pointed it at the small bird.

            "Harmony," it beeped, "the dove Pokémon. It has no known attacks and is the only Pokémon discovered that can evolve at will."

            Cap looked back at the Harmony. It was breathing heavily. "It looks sick," he said. "I'll catch it and take it to a Pokémon center." He took out a pokéball and dropped it on top of Harmony.

            Before the pokéball could touch it, Harmony woke up. It bolted to its feet and deflected the ball back at Cap with its wing. It started to chirp angrily.

            "What's it saying?" Cap asked Sandshrew.

            "Basically," Sandshrew said, "it's saying 'Stupid human! Why'd you wake me up? Now I have to evolve and kill you!' "

            "That's it? Sounds like it's saying a lot more."

            "Well, I had to clean it up. A lot."

            Just then, Harmony started to glow.

            "Huh?" Cap said. He looked at his pokédex.

            "Harmony like to be left alone," it informed him. "Any disturbance of its peace will result in it evolving and brutally attacking the person or Pokémon who disturbed it."

            "Uh-oh," Cap and Sandshrew said in unison.

            Harmony stopped glowing. It was now the size of a Pidgeotto. It had blood red eyes and a very sharp beak and talons. Its feathers were many different colors. Its face was white with a black outline around it. Its body feathers were mostly blue except for the tips of its wings, which were blood red. It gave an ear-shattering shriek and flew into the air.

            "What the heck is that?!" Cap cried.

            "War Jay," the pokédex answered, "the raptor Pokémon. It will stalk the person or Pokémon who disturbed it until it has had its revenge. Victims of War Jay have been often confined to wheel chairs."

            "Oh crap!" Cap shouted as War Jay dived at him. He barely managed to leap aside. "**_RUN AWAY!_**" he yelled. He then ran into the forest.

            "Don't need to tell me twice!" Sandshrew exclaimed running after Cap. War Jay flew after them, its wings cutting through tree branches in its way like they were paper.

            In the forest, Cap made a sharp turn and quickly climbed into a tree, Sandshrew right behind him. War Jay did not see them make the turn and kept flying straight. "What do we do?" Cap whispered.

            "I don't know," Sandshrew whispered back. It peered through the leaves to see if War Jay was coming.

            "Maybe we should battle it," Cap whispered.

            "Yeah," Sandshrew said in agreement, "but we don't have any Poké..." Sandshrew stood up straight, eyes wide. It turned around to face Cap. "Oh no," it whispered, waving its little hands in front of it. "No way. No how."

            "You got any better ideas?" Cap demanded.

            "Yeah," Sandshrew shot back. "We run back to that store and call the national guard!"

            "We'd never make it," Cap replied. "Come on, you beat that Pidgeotto."

            "Pidgeotto don't cripple people!" Sandshrew pointed out.

            Just then, they heard an angry screech. Cap and Sandshrew peaked through the branches. War Jay was heading right for them. Fast.

            "See ya!" Sandshrew exclaimed as it leaped out of the tree. Cap jumped down after it. They both landed safely and ran. War Jay didn't slow down in time and flew through the tree.

            Cap and Sandshrew continued to run. They soon came to a river, which ended with a very long waterfall. War Jay was still behind them and catching up.

            Then Cap tripped. "Agh!" he exclaimed as he landed hard on the ground.

            "**_CAP!_**" Sandshrew yelled, concerned. It turned around ran toward its owner. "You okay?" it asked, putting its hand on his shoulder.

            "Yeah," Cap replied weakly. "Just give me a second to get up..."

            Sandshrew looked at War Jay. It was getting dangerously close. "Cap," it said, "you don't have a second."

            "Then run."

            "**_WHAT?!_**"

            "That thing's after me. Get away while you can."

            Sandshrew stared into Cap's eyes. It saw concern and fear. "No," it stated simply.

            "What?" Cap asked.

            Sandshrew closed its eyes. "A year ago today," Sandshrew said, "I lost all my family and the kindest human I've ever met. I won't lose you. Not today." A tear ran down its face and fell to the ground. "Now," it said, opening its eyes, "I highly suggest you tell me what attack to use on that overgrown chicken."

            Cap stared at Sandshrew. Then he closed his eyes and whispered "Thank you."

            "No problem," Sandshrew replied, putting its hand on Cap's shoulder.

            Cap opened his eyes. He had a look of determination on his face. "Slash attack!" he exclaimed.

            Sandshrew nodded. When War Jay was one foot away from Cap, Sandshrew leaped at it and raked its little claws across War Jay's face. War Jay shrieked in more annoyance than pain. It shot back into the air. It lashed out one of its wings. A blade of white energy shot out from the wing and hit Sandshrew, cutting into its armored skin.

            Sandshrew was sent rolling. When it came to a stop, Sandshrew weakly climbed to its feet. "That all you got?!" it demanded bravely. War Jay responded by diving at the ground mouse, talons beared and ready to rip it in two. "Me and my big mouth," Sandshrew muttered.

            "Sandshrew!" Cap called, climbing to his feet. "Underground tackle!"

            Sandshrew gave a small smile and disappeared under the soil. War Jay screeched in panic as it tried to turn around. Too late. It crashed into the ground in mid-turn, shattering its left wing. It then rolled off the cliff.

            Sandshrew came out from under the ground and looked over the edge. "It can't fly!" it called.

            "Oh no!" Cap yelled. He ran over to the cliff and saw War Jay trying its hardest to get airborne. "Pokéball, go!" Cap exclaimed throwing one of his pokéballs after War Jay. It hit the raptor Pokémon. War Jay became energy and was sucked in. The pokéball closed and the light went out right away. The ball landed and bounced with only a few scratches.

            "We did it," Cap whispered. A huge grin spread across his face and he started to jump around. "**_WE DID IT!_**" he screamed. "**_WE CAUGHT WAR JAY! YAY!_**" He turned to Sandshrew. "Thank you, Sandshrew," he said. "Thank you."

            "Yeah, sure," Sandshrew gasped. "Happy birthday." Then it fainted.

            "Uh-oh," Cap said. He took out Sandshrew's pokéball and called it back. Then he went to find away down the cliff to retrieve War Jay.

            "Here you are," Nurse Joy said, handing Cap both of his pokéballs. "Your Pokémon are now fighting fit. We hope to see you again."

            "Thanks," Cap said. He took the pokéballs and walked outside the Pokémon center. He let Sandshrew out. "How you doing, buddy?" he asked when his best friend emerged.

            "Great!" Sandshrew replied. "You recovered from that fall?"

            "My arm's a little sore, but it'll be fine." Cap then took out his pokédex. "What does War Jay do when it's had its revenge?" he asked it.

            "After War Jay has had revenge, it goes back into the forest and lives in peace until disturbed again," it answered.

            "Cap?" Sandshrew asked. "What are you doing?"

            Cap didn't answer. He put his pokédex back in his pocket and looked at War Jay's pokéball. "Now listen," he said. "I know you can hear me. I'm going to release you."

            "**_WHAT?!_**" Sandshrew yelled. "Are you nuts?!"

            Cap ignored it. "If you try to kill me again, I'll call you back and have Sandshrew bury the pokéball really deep. I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm sorry. I also saved your life. You _owe_ me, but I'm going to let you go." With that, he opened the pokéball.

            War Jay materialized in the air with a bright flash. It shrieked again and dived at Cap.

            "Ah!" Cap exclaimed. He held out the pokéball and was about to call to War Jay back, when the raptor landed gently on his arm. It gave a small, chirp-like screech. "Y-you wanna stay with me? Be my Pokémon?"

            War Jay nodded.

            Cap smiled. "Cool," he said. "Thanks." War Jay flew off his arm. Cap signaled for both his Pokémon to follow. "Let's head back to the forest," he said. He walked off into the sunset, Sandshrew walking at his side and War Jay flying above him.

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Code Of Honor

First, let me say this: if you don't like to sleep, you're a moron.

I was sleeping in a tree. Arms folded across my chest, hat over my face, back against a big, strong branch, eyes closed. Some of you are probably wondering how I can stand sleeping in a tree. Well, when you've been drifting for a year, you get used to sleeping in some usually uncomfortable places. In fact, I love it! I can't even stand the _idea_ of sleeping in a bed anymore.

A flock of Pidgey woke me up. I put my hat back on right and stretched. I climbed down from the tree, yawned, and stretched some more. I let my two Pokémon out of their pokéballs. Sandshrew was a little groggy, like it always is in the morning. War Jay flew over to a tree stump and started preening itself.

Of course, my name's still Cap and this is the second chapter of my Pokémon Chronicles. It's titled:

**_Code Of Honor_**

Cap got his backpack down, which was hanging on a tree branch. He put some Pokémon food in a dish he had bought. Sandshrew, upon hearing the food hit the dish, walked sluggishly over to the food and started to eat it. War Jay remained on the stump.

"Don't you want some food, War Jay?" Cap asked his flying Pokémon. It shook its head.

"War Jay only eat prey they've hunted," Cap's pokédex beeped from his pocket. "Usually bug Pokémon."

"Oh," Cap said. "Then go hunt."

War Jay gave a small chirp sound and flew into the forest, disappearing in the trees.

"You think that was a good idea?" Sandshrew asked, shoving the last bit of food in its mouth. "What if it doesn't come back?"

"It will," Cap said. "I trust it." He then took off his shoes, socks, hat and jeans jacket. He rolled up his pant legs. "Climb on my arm," he told Sandshrew.

"Why?" Sandshrew asked. It raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it," Cap replied. He held out his arm.

"Alright," Sandshrew said. It climbed on Cap's forearm. Then Cap walked toward the small stream a few feet in front of them. "What are you doing?" Sandshrew asked, tightening its grip.

"I'm going to help you get over your hydrophobia," Cap replied.

"May I ask why?!" Sandshrew's claws started to dig into Cap's skin.

"If we're going to start fighting trainers," Cap explained, "you're going to eventually face a water type."

"Then you can send out War Jay!" Sandshrew exclaimed. "Water may be vital for life, but it **_hurts!_**" Its grip started to cut off the circulation in Cap's arm.

"Relax," Cap said. "Nothing's going to happen." He stepped into the stream. Something grabbed his leg, he slipped and fell face first into the water.

Viridian City, in an underground laboratory, a figure dressed in a black ninja uniform leaped down from the ceiling. He scanned the room carefully, then stood up straight. He was very tall, at least 6'5", and was in perfect shape. He wore a black ninja's costume with silver gauntlets on his forearms. Attached to each of the gauntlets were three pokéballs. He also wore a silver belt around his waist. There were some sort of braces on his lower legs. In the right corner of his chest were blood red Japanese characters. The only part of his body that was visible were his eyes, which were a dark, almost black, blue.

The figure took two of the pokéballs from one of his gauntlets and threw them into the air. "Sin Sai. Kantana," he whispered.

The two humanoid Pokémon emerged in two bright flashes. Sin Sai was 4'11" and wearing mostly black. On his waist was a multi-colored belt with the Japanese character for "honor" in the center. It didn't wear gloves. The only parts of it face that could be seen were its eyes and the skin around them. The eyes were an emotionless black and its skin green. In each of its green, four-fingered hands were a sharp, silver sai.

Kantana looked similar to Sin Sai. Only it was 6'11" and held a large, extremely sharp sword in its five-fingered hands. Its belt had the Japanese character for "war" in the center. Its skin was a much darker green and it had a Charmeleon-like horn coming off the back of its head. Its eyes, while still emotionless, shined bright with psychic power.

"Kantana," the figured hissed, "stand guard. Sin Sai, steal the mind stone." he pointed to a pedestal in front of them. It was protected by several laser beams. On the pedestal was a stone that glowed with multi-colored light.

Sin Sai stared at its target and the system that protected it. It threw one of its sais. The sai sailed through the air, in between the lasers. It hit a electrical box and the lasers shut down. Sin Sai held out its hand and the sai floated back to its hand. Sin Sai then walked over to the mind stone and tossed it to its master.

The figure caught the stone. "Excellent," he said as he put the stone in a bag hanging from the belt. "I've trained you well, Sin Sai." He called both the ninjas back, reattached the pokéballs to his gauntlet and left as silently as he had come.

Sandshrew leaped to the shore before it went down with Cap. Cap came out of the water two seconds later, choking and gasping for air as he crawled back to land. "S-s-something gasp grabbed my choke leg!"

"And it's still there," Sandshrew said, pointing to Cap's right leg.

"Huh?"

Wrapped around Cap's leg was a red, worm-like creature. It was about one foot long and had a mouth full of small flat teeth. It was covered with slime. It looked cute and disgusting at the same time. It was rubbing its head against Cap's leg affectionately, saying "Shug. Shug."

Cap dug out his pokédex from his jacket pocket and pointed at the worm. "Seaslug," it beeped, "the slimy slug Pokémon. They are very friendly and make good pets, if you don't mind cleaning up all the slime they leave everywhere."

Cap slowly reached into the pocket where he kept his pokéballs and pulled one out. "Easy," he whispered. He was about to toss the red and white ball at the worm, when it suddenly looked at him.

"She?" it said tilting its head to the side.

"Um, hi," Cap said. "Wanna go in the nice pokéball?"

To Cap's surprise, Seaslug leaped on to the pokéball, pressed the button with its tail. It then became red energy and was sucked into the ball. The light went out instantly.

"That was weird," Sandshrew said.

"Tell me about it," Cap said. He put the pokéball in the stream to wash the slime off. He dried it off and put his shoes and jacket back on. He clasped Seaslug's ball to his belt. He whistled and called War Jay.

The raptor Pokémon flew out of the woods and landed on Cap's arm. It had a disappointed look on its face.

"Couldn't find anything?" Cap asked.

War Jay shook its head.

"Don't worry," Cap said. "We'll find something later." He called War Jay back into its pokéball and clasped it next to Seaslug. He then put the dish back in his backpack and put the backpack on. "Come on, Sandshrew," Cap said. He turned around to start walking and found a sword in front of his face.

The sword's wielder was a boy of about ten, dressed in a Samurai armor. "Greetings," he said. "Are you the trainer who comes from Pallet?"

"Well, I just left from Pallet yesterday....who are you?" Cap asked.

"I am Samurai," the boy replied. "I am Ososhru. And I challenge you to a Pokémon match!" He lowered his sword and shoved a pokéball in Cap's face.

"Well, um...I..." Cap stammered.

"Uh, Cap," Sandshrew said, pointing to the pokéballs clasped to Cap's belt.

"Oh yeah," Cap said. "I'm an official trainer now! Ok. I accept."

"Excellent," Ososhru replied, sheathing his sword. "Pinsir, prepare for battle!" Ososhru threw his pokéball.

The huge stag beetle Pokémon emerged. It opened and closed its huge claws as a threat.

"Whoa," Cap whispered. "Alright Sandshrew..."

"Let me know how it turns out," Sandshrew said, running up a tree.

Cap gasped and fell down. "Ok, fine," Cap said as he got back to his feet. "I don't need you." He turned his hat backwards. "Wow! That felt great!"

"Are you going to battle or not?" Ososhru demanded.

"Oh, sorry," Cap said. He threw a pokéball and yelled "War Jay, go!"

War Jay emerged and shrieked a warning to its opponent.

"Pinsir, tackle!" commanded Ososhru.

"Air Razor!" Cap commanded War Jay.

Pinsir ran at War Jay, but the raptor dodged aside. It lashed out its wings and white energy blades hit Pinsir, cutting into its exoskeleton.

"Vice grip!" exclaimed Ososhru, but War Jay dodged again.

"Gust!" Cap instructed.

War Jay flapped its wings furiously, creating a mini-tornado. Pinsir was sucked in and spun around. When the tornado died out, Pinsir landed on its face. Its eyes looked like dizzy spirals.

"Pinsir, return," Ososhru said, calling the giant bug back. "Impressive," he said as he drew another pokéball. "Butterfree, ariel attack!"

The blue butterfly creature materialized and tackled War Jay. War Jay started to crash, but recovered. It looked at its opponent and licked its beak.

"Fury talons," Cap said.

War Jay dove at Butterfree, talons beared, but Butterfree dodged.

"Butterfree, confusion!" Ososhru almost shouted.

Butterfree's eyes flashed with multi-colored light. War Jay crashed into a tree, then another, then another, and _another_. Then it finally landed on the ground.

"War Jay, return," Cap said. The red beam fired and pulled War Jay back into the pokéball before it could be hurt any further. Cap drew his second one and looked at it. "I know this may be a bit out of your league," he whispered, "but I'm counting on you." He threw it. "Go, Seaslug!" he exclaimed.

The little red worm appeared and Ososhru started to laugh.

"This shall be child's play," he said. "Butterfree, tackle!"

Butterfree dove at Seaslug. "Sheshug!" it exclaimed, burying its face in the ground.

"Constrict!" Cap shouted desperately.

Seaslug looked back up. When Butterfree was close enough, it jumped into the air and wrapped itself around Butterfree. The butterfly couldn't move.

"Butterfree, return," Ososhru said. Calling his Butterfree back. He took out another pokéball. "So it's come to this. Go, Caterpie!"

The small, green worm type emerged in front of Seaslug and barked out some sounds that can't be spelled.

"Seaslug, tackle!" Cap commanded. The red worm just stared at him blankly.

"Seaslug only has three attacks," Cap's pokédex informed him. "Constrict, slime and tail whip."

"Okay," Cap said. "Tail whip!"

Seaslug swung its tail at Caterpie. It hit the bug and sent it flying a few feet.

"Tackle!" Ososhru barked.

Caterpie ran at Seaslug. When it was a few inches away, Seaslug jumped up and wrapped itself around the worm. It started to squeeze.

Ososhru called Caterpie back and took out his last pokéball. "You are a formidable adversary," he said, "but let's see how your Seaslug battles when it has deadly toxins coursing through its body! Weedle, poison sting!"

The Weedle materialized and immediatly sunk the stinger on its head into Seaslug. Seaslug tried to fight back, but the poison traveled through it faster everytime it moved. It soon fainted.

"Seaslug, return," Cap said calling his new Pokémon back. When the pokéball was clasped back on his belt he said very loudly. "I GUESS YOU WIN! MY **SANDSHREW** IS TOO **CHICKEN** TO FIGHT!"

"What was that?" Sandshrew asked, sticking its head out from the tree. It ran over to Weedle and looked at it. It smirked, picked the small bug by the tail and swung it over its head. After a minute, it let go. Weedle collided with Ososhru, knocking the Samurai down. Weedle was out cold.

Ososhru called the bug back as he climbed to his feet. "It appears that I am still a novice," he said, extending his hand to Cap. "My congratulations."

"Thanks," Cap said. He shook hands with Ososhru, and noticed something on the Samurai's arm. It was a purple tattoo. Of the same dragon he saw on the wall his house after it was destroyed. He pulled the arm hard to get a closer look, forcing Ososhru to his knees. "Where'd you get this?!" he demanded.

"That is none of your concern!" Ososhru retorted.

"Like hell it isn't! I saw the same symbol when my Grandad was killed!"

Before Ososhru could answer, the two of them heard a loud buzzing that was getting closer. "Beedrill!" Ososhru exclaimed. "They must be looking for the Weedle I captured this morning!"

Cap looked at the trees. A horde of huge bee-like creatures came out and started to dive at them. Cap let go of Ososhru in fright and the Samurai managed to sneak away. Cap quickly regained composure and threw a pokéball. "War Jay!" he exclaimed. "Go get breakfast!"

War Jay materialized, shrieked hungrily and attacked.

The figure walked into a clearing in the forest and released Sin Sai. Sin Sai emerged and looked up at its master. "You've served me well, Sin Sai," he said. "You've learned all the attacks I require. Your strength and skill is only surpassed by Kantana." He took the mind stone out of the bag on his belt. "It is time."

Sin Sai looked at the stone. It slid its sais into its belt. He took it from its master and looked at it some more. He then threw it into the woods.

"**_WHAT?!_**" he figure shouted. "How **_dare_** you! I am your master!" He raised his hand to the ninja Pokémon, but it dodged the strike. "Sin Sai, return!" he exclaimed. The beam fired and sucked Sin Sai back into the pokéball. "I'll deal with you later," he muttered angrily. He then went into the woods to look for the mind stone.

War Jay belched. Cap and Sandshrew laughed. After Cap released War Jay, it took down one of the Beedrill, the others flew off scared. War Jay then devoured its victim. Cap and Sandshrew were forced to look away from the gruesome sight, but they still found the situation amusing. When War Jay was done, all that was left were the Beedrill's two massive stingers.

"War Jay, return," Cap said when he stopped laughing. The raptor was once again pulled into the pokéball. Cap was about to let Seaslug out, when he heard a whistling sound. He looked up just in time for a falling rock to hit him in the face. "Ow!" Cap cried. The rock bounced off his face and landed on the ground next to him. He looked at the rock. It shined with multi-color light. "What the hell is that?" he asked.

"Looks like a rock," Sandshrew said.

"Visualize the eyeball," Cap muttered.

"Visualize my claws in your throat," Sandshrew said cheerfully.

Cap picked up the rock and looked at it. "It might be worth something," he said. "I'll try to sell it when we get into town." He then let out Seaslug. It was breathing irregularly. Cap took off his backpack, put the rock inside it and pulled out a small bottle and a spray can. "Here," he said gently to Seaslug. He poured the clear liquid from the bottle into Seaslug's mouth. The red worm woke up.

"Sh-she..." it said weakly.

"Shh," Cap said soothingly. He sprayed the mist from the other container on Seaslug. The bruises and wounds slowly healed. Seaslug rose up and smiled the best it could.

"Sheshug she!" it exclaimed happily.

Cap chuckled and pat his Pokémon on the head. "Ew," he said when he was done and washed his hand off in the stream. He looked back at Seaslug and noticed something. "Hey! You're longer!"

"Shug?" Seaslug said as it looked at its tail. The red worm was now at least two feet long.

"You're just now noticing this?" Sandshrew said smugly.

"Shut up," Cap retorted. He was about to head off again when he saw the two strange looking creatures coming out from a bush. They looked similar to Sandshrew only one was completely orange while the other was completely blue. They had no scaled plates and they had small antennas on the top of their heads. "It's those things," Cap said as he pointed his pokédex at them.

"U-twos, the duo Pokémon," it said. "This Pokémon is actually the two separate Pokémon of U-Fire and U-Water. However, these Pokémon have a symbiotic relationship and act as one."

"I gotta catch those!" Cap said. "I'll show that stupid Ash..."

"Your saying," Sandshrew interrupted, "that you wanna catch those things to show off to a trainer you only met once?"

"What?" Cap asked. "You don't want to pay that guy back for siccing his Squirtle on you?"

"Well, I didn't say that..."

"Good, 'cause I gotta plan. Come closer, Seaslug. I'll need your help too."

"She!" it said happily moving closer. The trainer told his two Pokémon his plan. They looked to Cap's pokédex to confirm some theories. Seaslug nodded in agreement. Sandshrew protested.

"I don't know," it said. "What if I get wet?"

"We'll dry you off," Cap said. He looked at the U-Twos. They were talking with each other and didn't seem to notice Cap and company. "Seaslug, go!" Cap exclaimed suddenly.

"**_SHEEEEE!_**" Seaslug yelled as it ran toward the U-Twos.

"U?" they said in unison when they saw Seaslug coming.

"Seaslug, slime!" Cap commanded.

"She-**_SHUG!_**" Seaslug cried as it flung blobs of slime off its body. The blobs hit the blue one, sending it back a step.

"Water?" it said looking at Seaslug. It sprayed a jet of water from its hand, sending Seaslug away.

"The pokédex was right," Cap said. "The blue one's U-Water. Alright, Sandshrew. Like we planned."

"You owe me," Sandshrew muttered as it ran towards the duo Pokémon. It stopped between them and faced U-Water. It made a face and said "U-Water is a nut! He has a rubber butt!"

"Two water!" U-Water exclaimed angrily. It fired two jets of water at Sandshrew. The ground mouse quickly leaped out of the way and the jets hit U-Fire instead.

"Fiiiiiire!" U-fire screamed. U-Water stopped and started to apologize, but U-Fire just stared at it, rage building. It fired two flame jets from its arms at its counterpart. The flame ignited the slime on U-Water's body.

U-Water burst into flames and started to run around screaming "**_WATER! WATER!_** **_WATER!_** **_WATER!_**" It waved its hands madly. A gallon of water fell from the sky and landed on U-Water, putting it out.

"Sandshrew, swift!" Cap ordered.

Sandshrew threw yellow energy star from its hands. The stars hit the U-Twos, but only knocked them on their backs.

"Pokéball, go!" Cap shouted. He threw the white and red sphere. The ball hit U-Water and sucked it in, then hit U-Fire and sucked it in. The ball landed on the ground and shook once. Twice. Three times. Four. Five! It shook six times before it finally became still and the light went out.

"**_YES!_**" Cap shouted. He ran over and picked up the pokéball. "**_WE CAUGHT _**

**_U-TWOS!_**"

"Shug! Shug!" cheered Seaslug, jumping up and down.

"Thank you, thank you," Sandshrew said, taking bows. "Yes, I know. I'm the best."

"Y'know," Cap said clasping the U-Twos to his belt, "swift usually does damage."

"Shut up!" Sandshrew shouted. "Just shut up!"

Cap chuckled as he called back Seaslug. He took out his pokédex and asked for U-Twos attacks. He and Sandshrew started walking as he listened. The pokédex had just finished when he saw the figure standing in his path.

"Give me the mind stone, boy," he said.

"And who the hell are you?" Cap said, looking at the figure's choice of cloths.

"I have many names," the figure answered, "but you may call me Grendel."

"Well, 'Grendel,' "Cap said, "I don't know what your talking about. You must have me confused with someone else."

"I do not," Grendel retorted. "Now give me the mind stone or incur my wrath." He took one of the pokéballs from his gauntlets.

"I don't have your mind stone," Cap said, drawing his own pokéball, "but if you want to fight, I'll be happy to oblige."

"You don't know who your dealing with," Grendel said. He threw the pokéball. "Scorpio, death toxin!" Scorpio was a large scorpion-like creature. It was mostly yellow with green patterns and red eyes. Its pincers were huge and sharp. It had a long tail with a very sharp stinger on the end.

"Scorpio?" Cap said, looking at his pokédex.

"Scorpio," it beeped, "the scorpion Pokémon. Its toxins are so deadly, they have been known to cause death in humans and Pokémon. Do not approach. Turn and run away!" Sirens in the pokédex started to go off.

"War Jay," Cap said, throwing his pokéball, "mirror move!"

Upon the arrival of War Jay, Scorpio fired a stream of red liquid from its stinger. War Jay dodged, glowed for a few seconds and fired the same liquid from its beak. It hit Scorpio, but it was unaffected.

"Scorpio is immune to its own poison," Grendel said self-righteously. "Psybeam!"

A beam of multi-colored light fired from Scorpio's eyes. The beam hit War Jay. The raptor started to fall, but caught itself. It shrieked in rage. Scorpio twitched its pincers and covered its head, trying to block out the sound.

"War Jay, rage!" Cap said, pointing at Scorpio.

War Jay's eyes burned like tongues of fire. It shrieked again and dove at Scorpio. It scratched, pecked, tackled the Scorpion. Any attempt by Scorpio to defend itself only made War Jay madder. And the increase in anger lead to an increase in attack power.

"Scorpio, return," Grendel said. He reattached the pokéball to the gauntlet and threw another. "Venomoth, stun spore."

The poison moth Pokémon flapped its wings, releasing the deadly spore. War Jay flapped its wings, blowing away the dust. Its rage continued to build.

"Feather knives!" Cap directed.

War Jay continued to flap its wings, this time launching a hail of razor sharp feathers. Venomoth sent them back with a whirlwind attack. The knives hurt War Jay very little. Cap told it to use fury talons. War Jay flew in close and thrashed its talons at Venomoth, cutting deep. War Jay tried to take several bites out of the bug.

"Return, Venomoth," Grendel said. He reattached the pokéball and threw two more. "Sin Sai! Kantana!"

Kantana swung its sword repeatedly at War Jay. The raptor managed to dodge the long blade. Kantana then threw several throwing stars at War Jay. Each one hit the raptor dead on. As it crashed to the ground, Kantana slashed its sword, cutting deep into War Jay's right wing. When War Jay was down, Kantana threw some more throwing stars, taking out Sandshrew.

Cap was about to call his Pokémon back when he was hit across the face by Sin Sai. Cap stumbled back and was kicked in the gut before he could regain his balance. Sin Sai then slammed the hilts of its sais on Cap's shoulders. The boy screamed and fell to the ground. Blood started to trickle down from his mouth. He started to sit up, but was punched hard in the face. Cap then blacked out.

Sin Sai stepped on Cap's chest and looked at the boy. It pointed its sais at his neck. It meant the action as a threat.

"Finish him," Grendel said. Kantana was now standing loyally by his side.

Sin Sai looked at its master. Though it didn't show in anyway, it was shocked. Sin Sai had never killed. Nor was it ever ordered to. It looked at Kantana. Sin Sai could tell that the swordsman had killed many living things. It looked back at Cap. The boy was defenseless. There was no reason to kill him.

"What are you waiting for?!" Grendel demanded. "Finish him!"

Sin Sai raised its sais, then stopped. No. It would not do this. Its master may not have one and Kantana lost its long ago, but Sin Sai had a code of honor. And cold blooded murder violated that code. It was about to confront its master, when the sky grew dark.

"What?" Grendel said. Kantana assumed a battle stance. Floating skulls appeared out of thin air and surrounded Grendel and his Pokémon. Grendel was about order the ninja to attack when the ground started to shake. It split beneath Grendel and Kantana. They managed to leap out of the way before they fell in. "Come!" Grendel commanded. "We will deal with the boy later." With that, he ran off. Sin Sai and Kantana were right behind him.

When the villains were gone, the skulls vanished, the sky returned to normal and the ground had no fractures. Above Cap a black ball surrounded by swirling, purple mist appeared. It had two large, evil eyes and two fangs coming from the top its mouth. "Gastly!" it said.

A girl of at least 16 years old came out of her hiding place in the woods. "Good job, Phantom," she said. She picked up Cap's pokéballs and called Sandshrew and War Jay into them. She picked up Cap and carried him off. Phantom followed her like a puppy.

Cap woke up in a very comfortable bed. Or what would of been a very comfortable bed if he had been anyone but himself. "Yuck!" Cap said. "It's so soft." He sat up and looked around. He was in a small cabin. Sleeping by his feet was a small, reddish brown fox-like animal with six tails and three more on its head. "A Vulpix," he whispered.

He looked around some more. At the foot of the bed was a large, white cat with whiskers and a red jewel in the center of its forehead. It was also asleep. "Persian," Cap whispered.

A few feet away from the Persian was another sleeping creature. It looked like a cross between a praying mantis and a dinosaur. "Scyther."

Singing to the Scyther while it sat in the bug's lap was a balloon like creature with big green eyes, hands, feet and a small mouth. "Jigglypuff."

Looking out a window was the black ball that had rescued him. "Gastly!"

"Glad to see you're awake," someone said from another room. In walked the girl who had carried him. She was tall, six feet even, and had long brown hair. Her eyes were a bright green. She wore tight black jeans and a black shirt that was probably a few sizes too small. Over the shirt she wore a brown vest. On her wrist was a bracelet composed of six miniaturized pokéballs. Cap assumed five of them were empty. "My name's Sharon," she said. Her voice was a very sweet, caring sound.

"C-Cap," he said in a shaking voice. This was because Sharon looked very attractive.

"Nice to meet you, Cap," she said. She then turned to Jigglypuff. "That's enough," she said. The little ball of fluff stopped singing and walked over to Sharon.

"How come I didn't fall asleep when it was singing?" Cap asked.

"It took a long time," Sharon said, "but I trained Lullaby how to only put Pokémon or humans to sleep. It was singing the song that puts Pokémon to sleep."

"Puff!" the balloon said, staring angrily at Cap. It started to puff up.

"You'd better compliment its singing," Sharon whispered.

"Oh," Cap said. "Very good song, Lullaby."

"Jigglypuff!" it exclaimed happily.

"How're your wounds doing?" Sharon asked.

"Huh?" Cap said. Then he finally noticed that he wasn't wearing his shirt, jacket and hat. There were bandages wrapped around his stomach area. "What happened?"

Sharon explained how she saw Grendel attack him and used her Gastly to scare him off with its illusion casting power. "Mariah should be back from the Pokémon center with your team any minute," Sharon said in finish.

Just then, there was a powerful gust of wind and the cabin door flew off its hinges. A pink Butterfree flew into the room carrying a bag. It handed the bag to Cap. "Thanks," Cap said.

"Mariah!" Sharon yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you not to whirlwind the door open?" The Butterfree hung its head low. Sharon turned to the Gastly. "Phantom! Why didn't you...." She stopped when she saw the ghost laughing. She sighed and a sweat drop appeared on the side of her face.

Cap tried not to laugh as he took his four pokéballs out of the bag Mariah had given him. He studied them and opened one. Sandshrew materialized trashing about madly. "**_YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!_**" it screamed, running into the other room. Cap, Sharon, Mariah, Lullaby and Phantom laughed hysterically. "Huh?!" the ground mouse said, peeking out from around the corner. It saw Cap in the bed. "**_CAP! YOU'RE ALIVE!_**" It ran into its trainer's arms and gave him a huge hug.

"Yeah, I'm alive," Cap said warmly. "It's good to see you, buddy."

"You can understand it?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah," Cap said. "I've had this thing since I was three."

"Huh," Sharon said. "I've had most of these guys since before I can remember and I can't understand them completely. Speaking of which...."

All the sleeping Pokémon started to stir, awakened by the commotion. "Cap," Sharon said, "I'd like you to meet the rest of my team." She patted the Vulpix on the head. "This is Vixen."

The Persian put its front paws on the bed. "Tiger," Sharon said, gesturing toward the giant cat.

The giant bug Pokémon stood up. "And this," Sharon said, "is Slasher!"

" 'Slasher?' " Cap asked.

"Scyther," Slasher said, nodding.

"It's a long story," Sharon said. "Speaking of stories, what's yours Cap?"

Sandshrew leaped back into its pokéball. Cap clasped all four of his pokéball to his belt as he got out of the bed. He took a deep breath and told the same story he told Professor Oak. "And today," Cap continued, "I met a Samurai trainer that had that symbol tattooed on his arm." When he was done, he noticed that Sharon was tugging on the sleeve of her shirt like she was trying to cover something.

"That's very sad," she whispered. "Let me look at that wound," she said in normal tone. She unwrapped the bandage and examined the wound. "Looks good," she said. "You'll be as good as new in a few days."

"Thanks," Cap said. He saw his clothes on a chair next to the bed. He put them on. He was adjusting his hat when he saw Sharon looking out the window with all her Pokémon.

"You might want to see this," she said quietly. Cap looked over Slasher's shoulder. Outside the cabin was Grendel waiting patiently. Kantana stood on one side and Sin Sai on the other. He stared at Cap. Cap glared back. He got his backpack and put it on. "What are you doing?" Sharon asked.

"Going outside," Cap answered simply. He walked out the door. Sharon made no attempt to stop him.

"Kid's got guts," she said to her team. "He's stupid, but he's got guts."

Cap walked outside and faced Grendel. "Hi," he said calmly.

"You know what I want," Grendel said coldly, "and I know you have it."

"I'll give it to you on two conditions," Cap said.

"And what would those be?"

"One, you tell me what you want with it. Two, you win it from me in a Pokémon match."

Grendel laughed. "A child like you could not possibly understand what I hope to accomplish, but if you insist, I will explain. Point your computer at Sin Sai and Kantana."

Cap nodded and did so. "Sin Sai and Kantana," the pokédex beeped, "the silent ninja Pokémon. They are deadly warriors and can move silently. Sin Sai evolves into Kantana when exposed to the mind stone."

"Ah," Cap said, putting the pokédex away. "Let me guess: with two Kantana you'd be virtually unstoppable."

"Exactly," Grendel said. "As for your second condition, I choose Golduck!" Grendel threw a pokéball and the sea monster/duck materialized.

"I'll give the U-Twos a try!" Cap exclaimed, throwing his new pokéball. Both halves emerged in a battle stance. "Double slap!" Cap commanded.

"Fury swipes!" Grendel ordered his own Pokémon.

The opponents ran toward each other. Golduck managed to hit U-Fire, but missed U-Water. U-Water winced as its counterpart was scratched and slashed, but it stilled delivered its own attack, knocking Golduck away. Free, U-Fire joined in the slap-fest.

"Confusion," Grendel said.

The jewel on Golduck's head flared and U-Water went sailing into the nearest tree. U-Fire felt its counterpart's pain, but ignored it. It launched a flame jet, burning the duck badly.

Grendel called Golduck back. "Give up now, boy," he said taking another sphere. "This is your final chance."

"When I'm winning?" Cap asked. "I don't think so!"

"Very well. Trans-Onix! Destroy him!"

There was a bright flash, but no Pokémon appeared. Cap started to laugh, but stopped when he heard a loud roar. The U-Twos were sent flying. "What the hell?" Cap said, pointing his pokédex in the direction he heard the roar.

"Trans-Onix," it said, "a rock snake Pokémon. The pre-evolved form of Onix, it is completely invisible and gets darker as it evolves."

"Uh-oh," Cap said.

The U-Twos were again sent flying. They landed hard. U-Fire wanted to keep fighting. U-Water tried desperately to talk its partner out of it. Cap ran over to his new Pokémon. "Are you okay?" he asked them. They tried to talk to him, but he couldn't understand. Then he got an idea. "Look," he said, "I've got an idea, but I'll need both of you and this guy." He took out one of his pokéballs. "You up to it?"

The U-Twos looked at each other, then at Cap, then back at each other. They finally nodded.

"Alright," Cap said. "Steam screen!"

The U-Twos leaped back into the battle field. They faced each other and fired jets of their respective element. The jets collided, creating lots of steam. The steam filled the battle area and an outline of a giant snake made of rock could be seen.

"Seaslug, slime attack!" Cap shouted, throwing the pokéball. Seaslug emerged and flung blob after blob of slime at the outline. "U-Fire! Flame thrower!"

The steam stopped and faded. However, you could still see the slashes of slime. U-Fire launched powerful jets of flame from its hands. The flame ignited the slime and Trans-Onix roared in pain.

"U-Water, storm shock!"

U-Water waved its hands back and forth. Wave after wave of water came out of no where and hit Trans-Onix. The fire was put out, but a wet shadow could be seen laying on the ground.

"Grab the worm, Trans-Onix," Grendel said.

Trans-Onix bolted up and grabbed Seaslug in its mouth. It started to bite.

"**_SEASLUG!_**" Cap cried.

"Last chance," Grendel said. "Kantana informs me you think the mind stone is just a rock. It's in your pack. Give it to me, or the worm gets crushed."

"Ok, ok!" Cap said. "Just don't hurt Seaslug!" He took off his backpack, pulled out the stone and threw it to Grendel.

Grendel caught it and put it the bag hanging from his belt. "Thank you," he said. "You may eat it, Trans-Onix."

"**_WHAT?!_**" Cap cried.

"I said if you didn't give me the stone the worm would be crushed," Grendel explained. "I never said I would return it."

Grendel was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and was meant by Sharon's fist.

Cap didn't notice Sharon attack Grendel. He watched in horror as Trans-Onix was about to eat his Seaslug. He tried to think of something, but couldn't. Then it happened.

Seaslug's slime covered body slipped out of Trans-Onix's mouth. Instead of falling, Seaslug quickly wrapped around the snake's mouth and started to tighten, cutting off its air supply. Trans-Onix thrashed about madly, trying to shake the slug off, but failed. It started to run out of air.

Sharon kicked Grendel in the face as he tried to get up. Every time he tried to get up, she kicked, punched or somehow kept him down. He never had time to fight back, but he did give a signal to Kantana. Sharon noticed this. She jumped and delivered and spinning double kick to Kantana's chest. Before she landed, she took a pokéball from her bracelet and released Slasher to deal with Sin Sai. She landed in defensive position with Grendel and Kantana on either side.

"Your skill has improved, Sharon" Grendel said calmly.

She looked at him confused for a second. Then her look turned to anger and disgust. "_You!_" she said coldly.

Grendel nodded. He looked around. Sin Sai was in an un-winning battle with Slasher. Trans-Onix had fainted. Sharon was ready to rip out his throat. "I have what I came for," he said calmly. "Sin Sai! Kantana! Vanish!"

Sin Sai and Kantana took out small, white spheres out threw them to the ground. The area was filled with mist. Nothing could be seen but the red beam of a pokéball. When the mist cleared, Grendel, Sin Sai, Kantana and Trans-Onix were gone.

"**_YES!_**" Cap yelled victoriously as Trans-Onix fainted. Then he heard Grendel say something about "vanish" and the area was filled with white mist. When it cleared, all he saw were the U-Twos, Seaslug, Sharon and Slasher looking around confused.

"We won?" Cap asked quietly. Then he jumped up and down yelling "**_WE WON!_**" The U-Twos and Seaslug jumped up and down too. Seaslug suddenly stopped jumping and started to glow. "Huh?" Cap said.

"U?" said the U-Twos.

Seaslug grew to the size of a human's arm and a body started to...grow from the tail. When the glowing stopped a new creature was in Seaslug's place. It was 5 feet tall and black. It had a head between its shoulders with lots of sharp teeth and two all white eyes. It had green fins on its back and the back of its arms and legs. Where its left hand should be was another head with the same teeth and eyes. Its right hand was webbed and the four fingers ended with a sharp, green claw. Its feet were also webbed and the toes also ended with green claws. It looked very mean and dangerous. "Shemoshro!" the "hand" head said. It sounded just like Seaslug.

"What?" Cap asked.

"Seamonstro!" said the..."normal" head. It had an accent of some kind.

"Seamonstro," repeated Cap's pokédex when he pointed it at the creature, "a sea monster Pokémon. The evolved form of Seaslug. The head on this Pokémon's left arm can breathe fire and usually keeps the Seaslug persona."

"Oh, wow!" Cap exclaimed. He ran over and hugged Seamonstro. "Congratulations, Seaslug!" he said.

"She!" the head hand said happily. It licked Cap. Cap fell down and laughed.

"Hey, Cap?" Sharon said, walking over to him, Slasher at her side. "Do you mind if I come with you?"

"Not at all," Cap said. "I could use the company."

"Great," she said smiling. She went into the cabin and came out a few minutes later with a backpack on her back and a knapsack slung over her shoulder. "Everyone else is already back in their balls," she said.

Cap and Sharon recalled their Pokémon and they walked off in the direction of Viridian City.

Grendel held the mind stone in his hands. "Beautiful," he said. "It's finally mine. And with it, the power of two Kantana. Come Sin Sai. Embrace destiny."

Sin Sai did not appear.

Grendel looked at Kantana. They both looked around the clearing. The ninja could not be found.

"No," Grendel whispered. "**_NOOOOOO!!!!_**"

Cap and Sharon talked as they waked, occasionally laughing at jokes. They stopped when they saw Sin Sai standing in their path. "Can't I go anywhere with out someone stopping me?" Cap muttered. Then aloud he said "What do you want?"

Sin Sai just stared at him.

"I don't have anything you want! And I'm not sending out my friends to be butchered by you!"

Sin Sai walked over to Cap. Quickly, he took one of Cap's empty pokéballs, threw it in the air and leaped inside. The pokéball landed in Cap's hands. "What the...?" was all he could say.

"I guess it decided it didn't like Grendel anymore," Sharon said.

"But why me?"

"Who knows?" Sharon said shrugging. "It's getting late. We should set up camp."

"Yeah," Cap said. "I am pretty tired." To Sharon's surprise, Cap climbed into a tree. A few minutes later, she heard him sleeping soundly. She shrugged, rolled out a sleeping bag, got inside and was soon off to dreamland herself.

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
